


Pyrotechnic Prisoner

by toomanyfandoms1998



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms1998/pseuds/toomanyfandoms1998
Summary: Wyatt has been keeping someone prisoner for years and he thought he had broken her. So had she. But when she hears about Chris and Wyatt's confrontation and Bianca's subsequent death, she will do anything she can to get away from Wyatt. Even if it means following Chris back in time.





	Pyrotechnic Prisoner

No One’s POV

The sun sets over San Francisco on a cold winter’s day when Chloe Fitzgerald wakes the way she always does; bruised, broken and barely breathing. Ignoring the fact that the ends of her long ebony hair are caked in drying blood, she instead focuses on trying to not throw up. The King’s goons had done a number on her last night, honestly she didn’t know what she’d been thinking talking back to him. Most of the time when he was ranting about power, she just tuned him out, which is why he’d thought he’d broken her spirit because there was a time when she’d get fired up about anything she was passionate about but that hadn’t happened for the longest time. Chloe had almost forgotten what that felt like.

Voices murmured outside and the door opened revealing the King in his tall, long blond haired, glory. Chloe raised her head to meet his eyes and like she had since he turned, she recoiled from all the hate and pure evil that lied in them. She almost couldn’t believe that the boy she had fallen in love with at seventeen, that sweet, kind and loving boy, had turned into the power hungry monster in front of her. If someone had told her on the day she had said yes to his unexpected proposal at eighteen, that at twenty-two she would be chained up and beaten because she refused to partake in his cruelty, well Chloe would have had them institutionalized. But Chloe knew, better than anyone bar one, that Wyatt Halliwell was not the man he once was. 

Chloe’s POV

“Sleep well,” was the first thing he said to me, in his usual cruel and mocking tone. 

Despite fiercely thinking ‘I slept like a baby’, I didn’t say anything. Sarcastic responses only got me punches to my facet and low-energy fire balls to my stomach. At my lack of a response, he smirked, 

“Cat got your tongue Chloe? Or do you just not have anything to say”, he smiled appraisingly when I just continued to look at him, “looks like she learned her lesson last nigh, hey boys,” he called over his shoulder to the Lazarus Demons who are gathered at the doorway to my prison. Several of them smirk at me, and it takes everything I have not to shudder in remembrance. 

My attention is brought back to Wyatt when he continues to speak to me “it is a shame, though. Your sharp tongue was one of your best attributes,” as he says this he runs a finger over my breasts, which are barely covered by my torn and blood coated shirt. At this I have to physically restrain myself from flinching or snapping at him to get away, mentally picturing everything I’d do to him if I wasn’t tied up in Magic Suppressing ropes. Wyatt scoffs in disgust, “look at you now Chloe, you’re a waste, a stain on your family name and a disgrace to your powers.” Wyatt suddenly gets very close to me before whispering, “how such a weak witch can be gifted with fire based elemental magic is beyond me.”

He shakes his head before taking a couple steps back from my chair and I let out a small sigh of relief before growing worried when I recognized his ‘rant’ face. Someone had pissed him off magnificently, and that didn’t bode well for anyone. 

“I used to dream that you would rule by my side Chloe,” I mentally groaned when he started his rant, “I wanted you as my Queen and Chris as my second in command. But not only have you greatly disappointed me by being so weak, Chris has disobeyed me for the last time.” Wyatt’s voice got louder and louder as he went on, while I got more worried. I hadn’t seen Chris since Wyatt had snapped and took over the Underworld and proclaimed himself King. Wyatt would sometimes rant about Chris rebelling against him, but he always sounded convinced he’d win him over, not that I believed him. 

“I’ve put up with a lot from him, but going back in time? That was the last straw” I hid my surprise at this revelation, what the hell was Chris doing, time traveling by himself I wondered. I externally kept my cool as I listened to Wyatt drone on and on about what a disappointment Chris is, and his fury that Chris had turned his favourite Phoenix against him, forcing him to have to kill her. While I wouldn’t shed any tears for Bianca, due to her being a massive psycho, I was sad Chris had to lose her. 

“Seeing how I can’t trust any of my subjects to get the job done, I’m going to have to do it myself. If he thinks he can try and stop me becoming who I’m meant to be than I’ll stop him from ever being born.” At this my head jerks up to stare at his retreating back, not bothering to hide my shock at this declaration. I forgo any self-preservation instincts and go to object when the door slams behind him and his cronies. 

I sit in total shock and silence for several minutes before I remember the ruby that hung on the chain around my neck. It had been gifted to me a talented sorceress years before anything had gone wrong. After saving her from a Spider Demon who was intent on making her its next meal, the sorceress had handed over the ruby, telling her that she had known her whole life that she would gift the ruby to a young witch who would need it desperately. The sorceress explained that the ruby was one of the most magical objects ever created, and it had been passed down through generations to get to me. The ruby had the power to take the person holding it anywhere in space and time just by thinking about a person, but it could only so once. I had thanked her profusely for the gift but questioned why I would need it, which she refused to answer instead telling me I must never reveal what it truly was to anyone before using it. Despite not understanding the sorceress, or why I would be gifted such an amazing treasure, I felt an intense need to abide by her words. 

As I squirmed in my chair, trying to get the ruby into my mouth, a voice in the back of my head considered that the sorceress might have told me not to tell anyone so that it would remain a secret to Wyatt so I could use it to escape. Finally getting the ruby in my mouth, I dismissed my queries from my mind for the time being. How I’d been able to keep the ruby wasn’t important, using it was. I wasn’t sure exactly how to use it, so I envisioned Chris as I remembered him and thought about how hurt he must be to have lost Bianca. I pictured him crying and recalled the sound of his voice. The ruby felt like it was vibrating in my mouth all of a sudden, which wasn’t a comfortable feeling, and then it began to grow hotter and hotter until it was burning both my tongue and the roof of my mouth. I gripped it between my teeth and ignored the pain, as the room began to spin and bright lights appeared before my eyes that were so intense I felt like they were blinding me even with my eyes closed. 

When the spinning slowed and lights stopped I opened my eyes to see myself in the attic in Halliwell Manor, ignoring my disbelief that it looked exactly the same as it did the last time I was there, I directed my gaze towards the two people who were standing on the other side of the attic. Recognising a young, shocked and suspicious looking, Piper Halliwell I smiled in relief that it had worked before I spit out the ruby. My sudden movement must have shocked her because she advanced towards me, 

“Who the hell...” Piper started to question me, when the other person finally found their voice and interrupted her. 

“Chloe,” asked the gobsmacked man who stared at me disbelievingly, tear tracks prominently streaked across his face. I smiled at him weakly and opened my mouth to say hello, when the world suddenly started to spin again. This time however, I had a strong suspicion that the spinning was to do with my injuries. I fell to the ground in a heap and they both ran over to me, one more sceptical than the other. 

“Chris,” I managed to croak my voice sounding worse than even I thought it could, “we have a serious problem”. I tried to continue but my voice failed me and a moment later I gave in and closed my, hearing him call my name as I slipped into unconsciousness. 


End file.
